kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Signet Ring
The Signet ring (aka royal insignia ring, or the royal ring) is Alexander's insignia ring. He lost it during the storm that washed him up onto the beach of the Isle of the Crown. He found it laying in the sand. Alexander's ring is made of the purest gold and has the insignia of the royal family of Daventry on its face. The fine gold is has been shaped with masterful artistry. Background Alexander's signet ring is made of gold, it bore a yellow topaz, and carved upon its surface were the lion-and-unicorn arms of Daventry. His name and birthdate were carved into the yellow gold that held the stone, and upon the inside of the band was a very special memorial: the date Alexander--then known as Gwydion--returned to Daventry at last.KQC3E, 241 When he washed up on the Green Isles after the wreck of the Johannes Bey, it was one of the few things not lost at sea, and the only proof of his identity he carried. He first used it to announce his arrival at the Castle of the Crown, but his audience with Abdul Alhazred didn't go well. He later had to pawn it for the magic map of the Isles, only able to get it out of hock with a giant pearl obtained from the Oyster Beds on the Isle of Wonder. Alexander used it to introduce himself to Jollo, the court jester. Jollo was surprised to see Alexander had actually made it to the Isles, and excitedly told the prince that Cassima was just as eager to see him as he was to see her. The last time he used it to prove his identity was when he sent the ring to Cassima via Sing-Sing. After seeing Cassima again through a secret passage in the walls of the castle, Alexander was pleased to see that Cassima had gotten and was wearing his ring. Cassima stated that the ring had given her great comfort in her captivity. At Alexander and Cassima's wedding, he gave it away for the last time - as his new bride's wedding band. Behind the scenes The novelized version of the ring is more detailed than the ring that appears in the game itself. Its referred to as the royal insignia ring while it rests in the sand, and when he picks it up. It is also called the 'royal Ring' or the 'royal insignia ring' or the 'signet ring' in the KQ6 hintbook. The description of the ring comes from the King's Quest Companion, Version 4 "It means a lot to me. I didn't always have a family, you know. Still, 'tis only gold..." :- Alexander, upon pawning the ring the Hakim in order to obtain the magic map of the Green Isles. Use He can use it to prove his identity to the guards of the Castle of the Crown. He can later use it to trade for the Magic Map. Still later he can trade a large pearl to get the ring back, and then he can give the ring either to Sing-Sing or later to Cassima. Trivia The guard reads it "Kingdom of Daventry" while Cassima reads it "Realm of Daventry" References Category:Inventory (KQ6) Category:Rings Category:Timelines